Knight Ninja
It ain't no mystery, I'm all I have left I'm pushing back and running you over I've been thrown down, run around, beaten til I hit the ground Tellin' you right now that it's over There's no room for mistakes All the parts are in place Say what you will, but say it to my face! . . . I'll do what I want, and I'll never give up! I won't be broken I won't be tortured I won't be beaten down I have the answer I take the pressure I turn it all around! - Five Finger Death Punch, Lift Me UpCategory:Members Category:Taekwondo Fanatics . . . Hello, grasshoppa. My name is Samurai. I'm ancient. I'm in high school and I don't have a boyfriend or a phone, so I don't match any of the stereotypes. (I'm not the same as everyone else! -GASP-) I'm a proud trainee instructor at TopKick Martial Arts, the best taekwondo school in the universe. :D I'm good with nunchuks - real ones, not those fake ones you see at Target; I'm talking about a martial arts weapon here - and I'm all right with a sword. Not legendary like Shogun, but pretty good as far as the basics go. I'm a red belt and I have less than a year until my black belt test. o_o I didn't choose the taekwondo life . . . the taekwondo life chose me. When I wanted to start martial arts, I had no idea what to do. I didn't even know what style I wanted. So it is true to say that taekwondo chose me. TopKick was the school that called back first, and thank God they were. I wouldn't want to go to any other taekwondo school. <3 My goal is to compete in the Olympics someday and win gold. At some point I also want to start my own taekwondo school, for which I'm already putting together the curriculum. -shriek- I enjoy writing books. Martial arts action stuff. Surprising, I know. I've been writing ever since I knew how, but I officially started working on my first book when I was ten. I ended up abandoning that book a year or so later, as I started another book not long after my first book and that quickly became my priority. The first book needs serious revising, and every now and then I go back to it. It's pretty epic, so I'm trying to finish it at some point. But right now, my second book and yet another book are my top priorities, as well as several other books. I won't be sharing my writing here, since I intend to publish it and make money off it, but you may see some taekwondo stories pop up. Since they actually happened, stealing them would essentially make you a creepy stalker, so don't touch. If you want to use a quote in something non-profit like in your signature on the MBs or something, as I DO NOT ALLOW USE OF THEM IN YOUR WRITING OR OTHER THINGS OF THAT NATURE, ask for my permission first. Sorry, but they're super special to me. You might run into a few of my characters here, since they've pretty much taken over my brain (it's a writer thing). Don't you dare take them. Doing so would not only be a violation of copyright, but also something called stealing. Both are illegal! So don't take my characters! Samurai's Lee Dae-hoon Obsession -shriek- Lee Dae-hoon is the best, okay DO NOT DENY THE TRUTH HE IS AWESOME and also just happens to be hot you have heard nothing 13402644 547095388825577 546916936 n.jpg 2012080801626 0.jpg 10448909 509074455938668 233863439 n.jpg Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.jpg 12783958 1693250037631323 2108154181 n.jpg 20170626001031 0.jpg 52.jpg 12214421.jpg 20-02(230).jpg AEN20160819008100315 01 i.jpg Lee dae-hoon yet again.jpg LEE DAE-HOON 3.png LEE DAE-HOON 2 (2).png Lee dae-hoon picture.jpg Lee dae-hoon.png Lee dae-hoon medal.jpg LEE DAE-HOON.jpg Lee-dae-hoon-gold.jpg Lee Dae-Hoon again.jpg Lee Dae Hoon.jpg Yes another Lee Dae-hoon picture.jpg Shogun and Warrior Shogun Shogun is my best friend and taught me taekwondo for two years - he was my first instructor and for a long time he was my only instructor. He went back to his old school because they needed him there, but we sure as heck are still friends. He was my instructor before he was my friend, and I still call him "Instructor Shogun" out of respect, but he's the most awesome best friend anyone can imagine. :) He used to teach a sword class, so he is very skilled with a sword. He's skilled with any martial arts weapon - nunchuks, kama, bō staff, everything. Without a weapon, he's just as legendary - he has more power in his techniques than anyone could ever dream of possessing. And he has control, of course - he can punch through a wall, but he obviously doesn't use that amount of power in a kicking demonstration that requires contact on someone else. He's so awesome there isn't even a word for how awesome he is. Shogun Quotes "Because taekwondo is awesome!" "The person who decides your worth is you and you are far more worthy than you tell yourself." ---"Are you an evil mastermind?" "Yes." "I don't want to take over the world. I just want to take over your brains so I can force you to like taekwondo. :)" "This sword isn't very heavy. You might say it's a light saber." "Don't call my abnormalness normal!" "Insanity is the key to happiness." "POKE" ---"What happened to your foot?" "I was mauled by a bear. It's my bear foot." Warrior Warrior is Shogun's half brother, and he's currently teaching me taekwondo. Shogun and Warrior definitely have the awesomeness in common. :) Warrior let me start black belt prep classes a semester early (at brown stripe belt instead of red belt) because he knows I want to go into competition - black belt prep classes focus mainly on sparring, and the extra practice has helped me a lot. Warrior Quotes "The easiest technique in taekwondo is giving up." "Life changes, and change is terrible. But with each change comes a new opportunity." "I will never say no to free food." "RED VS. BLUE" "And no one got that reference except for like three people." "WE'RE SPECIAL" "We're going to be kicking right into the new curriculum." "Beep beep" Trivia * I have double-jointed wrists (Warrior does too o_o). * My favorite music artists are Skillet, Ashes Remain, and Two Steps From Hell. * I don't have allergies at all, except a sunblock allergy. Of all the things to be allergic to. Sunblock. * I'm a Slytherin, or I would be. My parents never gave me my letter from Hogwarts. >:( * I play Wizard 101 because yeeeeeee. After TKD, writing, and drawing, Wizard 101 is my thing. TECHNICALLY I'm a pyromancer, since my first character is one, but the character I use most is my diviner, who, appearance-wise, is based off my character Valor, but he has Warrior's name so yeeee. Quotes "BACK IN MY DAY" "FOCUS YO MIND, GRASSHOPPA" "YOUUUUU SHALL NOT PASS!" Contact Wikia: TaekwondoLegend or TaekwondoMaster7 - call me Samurai or Tae (depends on the wiki - here I use Samurai, others I'm Tae) YouTube: TaekwondoChampion - call me TC. Tae/Taekwondo is also fine. Discord: SamuraiSword #5148